


The Coffee Shop

by Xillien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Levi are single dads, Fluff, M/M, Mikasa and Armin are their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xillien/pseuds/Xillien
Summary: Levi was completely exhausted. The only thing he wanted was some coffee. Nothing would stop him from getting it. Even the insistent blabber of the weird green-eyed brunet.Besides, somebody was talking to him. That was progress, wasn't it?





	The Coffee Shop

Levi sighed deeply as he stared at their...his child, at Mikasa. Who would have thought that his wife would turn tail two years after their daughter’s birth? Sure, she never wanted a child, but he assumed that everything was okay after so long without any whining from her. To find her one day with the divorce papers at the ready (it was stated clearly that she wanted nothing to do with Mikasa, they have never seen her ever again).

He supposed it was good she hadn’t stayed if her emotions were so radical. She might have been toxic to his little princess, and if he cared about anybody, Mikasa would be his definite number one. (Another reason he didn’t try to convince the bitch to stay. If he felt so little love towards her, why should he have? He had ignored it with success until now.)

After that, they didn’t have much money. But they managed.

He could do it. (Maybe it was even true. (probably not))

* * *

Levi entered a coffee shop barely able to keep himself upright. Mikasa had been sick all night, so he couldn’t sleep a wink. That in itself wouldn’t be so bad, but he also was almost always weary from his job (being a social worker was often really hard), all the while having to face insomnia. So, yeah, he had every right to feel drained. By some miracle, he managed to walk to the line in what he thought was a straight line (it wasn’t) and wait.

Time was passing very slowly. Veery slowly. So slowly that...

He saw somebody run in his direction (why would anybody run into a store filled with people was beyond him). He managed to freeze in horror before the huge body barrelled into him. He swayed and nearly collapsed. It was close, but... Oh, no, wait. No such luck. After a second passed that the impact came his body decided it apparently lost its equilibrium. He watched dispassionately as the floor began to get closer and closer.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” a voice filled with panic shouted, making the rest of the store look at them. “I’m in such a hurry...” the stranger continued on oblivious to the looks of others. “Armin got the prize, so I have to run see him receive it...” the stranger apparently decided that he should help Levi since the shorty didn’t stand up by himself. “but I finished work literally five minutes ago...” Levi was finally standing again. “...and the awards are going to be given out in ten minutes!” Levi had to forcefully stop an inadequate look blooming on his face. “Would you believe that?!” the brunet chattered on, supposedly completely used to receiving no response. “Fortunately, the school isn’t that far...” and so it continued. By the time they were buying their drinks, Eren must have decided that they were friends since he was teasing him (fully unbothered by Levi’s murderous expression), “Levi, are you sure you should be drinking so much caffeine? It has to be totally unhealthy!” the cashier shrank under the vicious glare while the green-eyed maniac was cheerfully continuing his monologue.  
The situation continued until Levi left the store. (And if he was walking a bit faster than usual, well, who could blame him? It was the first time in years that anybody talked to him completely voluntarily. Normal people would be deterred by the time he looked at them – he had a bad case of resting bitch face. Only Mikasa didn’t care, but you couldn’t really have a conversation with a 5-year-old, so she didn’t really count.)

(Eren continued to stare at him the whole time he was able to, which was a tiny bit creepy, but whatever. He didn’t really care.)

* * *

During the next few weeks, he somehow saw the brunet every day. The setup continued unchanged: Levi glared without saying anything while listening to everything that was being said as Eren blabbed on.

They were about ten minutes in that day when Eren said. “So Armin got in trouble again. I don’t know why... he’s such a calm kid, you know? The teacher won’t tell me anything, so I’m so confused, he’s normally an angel in disguise...”

Levi decided then and there it was high time for him to speak up for the first time. “Haven’t you said that Armin sometimes comes home with weird bruises? You should ask him if he’s being bullied.”

When the Green-Eyed Maniac started to openly gape at him, he was confused. The emotion increased when Eren started stuttering: “Wha- wha-? What? You...?” finishing with: “Really?! I’m so happy, you won’t believe it!”

Oh, yes. Levi could definitely not believe it. Did the brunet think he was mute or something? Did he have a weird thing for aggressive tones...? (Levi tried, he really did, but his tone was something he could never change) Or maybe (this one was the least probable) Eren was happy that Armin was repeatedly beaten up? Probably not. That’s why, he replied, schooling his expression not to change the least while he said his next sentence: “Are you really so happy your kid is getting bullied?”

Eren sputtered, while Levi let himself smirk just the slightest bit.

“N-no! That would be horrible of me!” the next second he caught Levi’s smirk and shouted wearing the most scandalized (and adorable) expression ever. “You’re pulling my leg!”

Levi’s smirk widened, but he said nothing.

Eren pouted. (Cute.)

(Wait. _What_?!)

* * *

Mikasa’s babysitter couldn’t come one day during her break. He couldn’t leave a 5-year-old alone no matter if she seemed completely fine with the idea. The idea of not going to the coffee shop didn’t even cross his mind when he commanded her to dress.  
Ten minutes later they were at the coffee shop (by now he and Eren met after work to be able to talk more). They quickly got themselves some coffee (Levi) and hot chocolate (Mikasa). They sat at a table and not five minutes later Eren was there with his cheerful smile that never left his face. (Cute! Cute! Cute! – chanted Levi’s mind)

“You look consipated.” Mikasa declared. He sent her a glare. (Admittedly, it was a pretty weak one)

Eren, who was just taking a sip from his cup choked.

Mikasa looked at the stranger with the least scared eyes ever. (She knew him from Levi’s stories) “He’s pretty. I like him.” She announced. “I give you my prenemission to date him.”

The Green-Eyed Beaut... Maniac! Always maniac! was looking pretty wide-eyed. “Hm.” He muttered.

Levi sent another glare at his daughter, who once more ignored him.

“I’m Mikasa, by the way. Dad probably didn’t tell you about me. I heard you talk a lot.” Ah, yes. His princess, always so straightforward.  
Eren’s choke was unanimously overlooked. It was going to be a fun meeting, Levi could feel it.

* * *

The next day Levi apologized for bringing Mikasa with him but was dismissed with a wave of brunet’s hand. Levi had to look away to avoid showing his utter surprise and happiness. Because that statement was the best thing he had ever heard from a crush.

Eren simply laughed at him (and what a nice laugh it was).

Levi was so smitten.

* * *

A few weeks later a small blonde came with Eren. Levi strongly suspected it was Armin. A slight worry came over him. He was not good with children. Mikasa bared with him, but she could withstand his glares only because she was a mini-him. She had it in blood. Every time he met a kid (only a look was enough) they cried. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to put it. The most accurate statement was that they had a full-blown panic attack.

“Hi!” Eren chirped.

Levi nodded his head once. “Hi.” Oh, no. Murderer Tone. Maybe he would be better off not saying anything?

“You’re Levi, right?” said a high voice (way higher than Mikasa’s... huh).

He nodded. “Armin?” He offered.

“Yup!” Wow, it seemed he had the cheerfulness after his dad...

“Hm.” He muttered.

“You really are dark and scary with the murderer vibe...” the 5-year-old mussed. (Levi noted there was no fear in his voice. He sighed with relief. Maybe they could get through it.)

Eren choked. (He seemed to do it a lot, didn’t he?)

“I am.” He agreed.

In the end, the meeting went really well. (When Eren tried to apologize when they were going out the door, Levi simply rolled his eyes and went off on his merry way, not even bothering to wave his hand.)

* * *

He was peacefully listening to Eren’s prattle, while their kids played together. For the first time, they didn’t meet in the coffee shop but rather in Eren’s house.

“Remember the first time you talked to me?” Eren suddenly changed the topic.

“Hm?”

“Well, I told you I was really happy, and you said...”

“Eren.” The word was filled with irritation. “I remember. So what?”

“Then you probably remember as well that I talked at you for a few days. I hadn’t been sure you were even listening to me. But you didn’t say anything, so I didn’t stop. That day... You said... Well, you gave me proof that you were listening. You were the first person to do that. To listen. Everybody always muted me, or told me to stop, or... You know. But with you, I can talk all I want. Better yet! You seem to be enjoying it in your Levi-way! (Levi stopped a twitch). So, yeah... I really love this about you.”

And did Levi not love listening to Eren babble on? That’s right. He totally did.

It was pretty obvious to Levi he loved the rest of Eren as well.


End file.
